1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of unmotorized wheeled recreational products. More specifically, the present invention relates to skateboards.
2. Description of Related Information and Prior Art
Skateboards have attained considerable popularity in recent years, and are ridden competitively as well as for recreational use. Although skateboards have been modified in various ways with respect to shape, size and color, their basic construction has remained substantially unchanged.
FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B) illustrate a bottom view and a side view, respectively, of a conventional skateboard. As illustrated in FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B), a conventional skateboard 10 typically comprises a rigid board 12, supported by two sets of wheels 14. The wheels 14 are mounted to "trucks" 16 which are bolted to the underside of the board. The trucks 16 are designed to enable the rider to steer the skateboard by leaning to one side or the other. The trucks each include a flexible axle mount (not shown). As the rider leans to one side, the axles in the trucks 16 are deflected relative to the board 12, thereby causing the skateboard to turn. By adjusting the trucks and axle mounts, the ease of steering may be varied from very rigid to very flexible.
Riser pads 18 are often installed between the trucks 16 and the board 12. This is done to increase the distance between the bottom of the skateboard and the top of the wheels to prevent the wheels from rubbing on the edges of the board during sharp turn maneuvers. Use of riser pads 18 can elevate the center of gravity and the surface of the board from approximately 41/2 inches above the ground to 6 inches above the ground. This high perch riding position is unstable, however, and becomes even more precarious if the trucks are adjusted loosely for maximum steering maneuverability.
In particular, the elevated height of the skateboard from the ground, caused by use of conventional trucks 16 and riser pads 18, as well as the flexibility in the trucks themselves, often result in the skateboard wobbling at higher speeds. This wobbling action causes the entire board 12 to oscillate uncontrollably and novice riders will often crash in response to such wobbling. Furthermore, the high perch position and the flexibility of the trucks present an unpredictable and insecure riding position for the novice.
A further disadvantage of conventional skateboard design is the difficulty in overcoming obstacles, both large and small. When large obstacles are encountered, the rider must make sure both front and rear wheels avoid getting caught up while negotiating the obstacle. Although, experienced riders are able to lift the wheels over such obstacles by use of a jumping maneuver, such a maneuver is very difficult to master. As a result most novice riders must stop and carry the skateboard over large obstacles. When small obstacles are encountered, even at low speeds, the wheels tend to lock up as the obstacle is encountered, thereby abruptly stopping the progress of the skateboard and often throwing the rider from the skateboard.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that conventional skateboards suffer from a lack of stability and safety, especially for novice riders, and are difficult to negotiate over obstacles, large and small.